


Le Nozze di Camelot

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I mean it, M/M, Opera-style plot, Operas, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Singing, The Marriage of Figaro, lots of singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin are cast opposite each other in Camelot Opera House's new production of 'Le Nozze di Figaro', there is immediate dislike between them. After some secret notes, some hiding in cupboards, a few cases of mistaken identity, reunited family members and - above all - a lot of singing about it, they eventually find a convoluted way of really talking about their feelings. And then singing about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few months ago and I finally feel like I've planned it out enough to actually have a shot at writing it.
> 
> The story will be similar to that of an opera. There'll be four acts/chapters, and lots of hopefully hilarious cases of mistaken identity and hiding in cupboards.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CASTING ANNOUNCED FOR CAMELOT OPERA HOUSE ‘THE MARRIAGE OF FIGARO’**

The exciting news in the opera world this week is the casting announcement for Camelot Opera House’s brand new production of Mozart’s _Le Nozze di Figaro_.

COH under Uther Pendragon’s management has earned itself a reputation for risky but successful casting of up-and-coming new stars, and this production is no exception. Our title character will be played by Merlin Emrys, only a few years out of the Royal Academy and best known for his role as the Sorcerer in Ealdor Playhouse’s ground-breaking all-male _Dido and Aeneas_. Joining him in the lead is his former classmate and close friend Guinevere Smith as Susanna. This marks her second production with COH and it’s no surprise that they’ve asked her back after her spectacular performance as the title character in _The Coronation of Poppea_ last season. This is the first time that the two have performed together since their unforgettable performance in the Royal Academy’s Gala six years ago, so we have very high hopes for these old friends!

In a slightly more controversial move, Pendragon has cast his two children, half-siblings Arthur and Morgana, as the Count and Countess Almaviva. The brother and sister have been very public about their rivalry in their careers so far, and we can only hope that their competitive spirit fuels fantastic performances. Having siblings playing a married couple, even one so dysfunctional as the Count and Countess, rarely ends well. Will keeping it in the family turn out to be Uther Pendragon’s downfall? That remains to be seen. Either way, it looks like we’re in for some exciting performances.

The production also stars Freya Bastet as Cherubino, Morgause Gorlois as Marcellina, and Cenred Essetir as Bartolo. Gaius will be the musical director and will conduct the COH Orchestra.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts and feedback :)  
> Fandom tumblr: singing-fangirl  
> Author tumblr: gracewatsonauthor


End file.
